films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and Stepney
Thomas and Stepney is the 16th episode of the 4th season and the 94th episode of the series. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episode Once Upon a Time in 1995. In this episode, Thomas was jealous when Stepney comes to visit. Plot Thomas is shocked to learn that there is an engine with a branch line as famous as his and that the engine might visit. The engine, Stepney, has gotten bored with the Bluebell Railway and is delighted to discover he has been invited to visit the North Western Railway. When Thomas hears the news, he is jealous and refuses to meet Stepney, but the others welcome him and he works with Duck happily all day. When it was time for Thomas' last train, he was furious to be shunted to let another train pass, and amazed to find Stepney pulling it. Thomas grumbles next morning, but Stepney explains the situation and flatters Thomas, who proceeds to tell Stepney about his branch line. Characters *Thomas (Voiced By Ben Small) *Edward (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Percy (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Douglas (Voiced By Lewis McCleod) *Stepney (Voiced By Eric Idle) *Rusty (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Duck (does not speak) *Henry (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *James (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *The Vicar of Wellsworth (cameo) *Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations *Bluebell Valley Station *Stepney's Branch Line *Knapford *Tidmouth Sheds *Brendam Docks *Sodor Shipping Company *Shunting Yards *Callandale Notes *This episode is based on the stories "Bluebells of England" and "Stepney's Special" from The Railway Series book, Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine. *In the UK and the US and various international versions, when the special is ordered, music is heard. Towards the end of the episode, the background shunting noise can be heard and some whistle sounds are heard too. *On PBS Sprout airings, this episode uses the unrestored opening credits. *In Germany, this episode is titled "Stepney's Ride". The Welsh title of this episode is called, "Special Train". It is called "Stepney Gets Under Way" in Finland. *This episode forms the 2nd 4 part episode based on Stepney the Bluebell Engine. Errors *When Thomas puffs past the field at the beginning, studio equipment is visible in the top-right corner. *While Percy tells Thomas about Stepney, as the camera is on Thomas, Percy's right lamp iron is bent but when the camera is on Percy, it is normal *While the engines wait for Stepney, a tar wagon, perched on another tar wagon, is visible behind Gordon and Henry. *A single passenger shouldn't need 2 coaches. *Stepney has Smudger's whistle and Rheneas' whistle sound in the UK and the US and International versions. *Stepney has Duke's whistle sound when he is working with Duck. *In the UK and the US and International versions, when Percy finishes talking about Stepney, his whistle sound is higher pitched. *In the UK and the US and international versions, Gordon, Douglas, and Duck have the same whistle sound. *When Thomas says "Why are we waiting? My passengers are being delayed", a black box is attached to his cab. *Martin Clunes says "Stop all trains!". Gallery ThomasandStepneyUStitlecard.png|Original US title card. ThomasandStepneyUStitlecard.jpg|2001 US title card ThomasandStepneySpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card ThomasandStepneyFinnishTitleCard.jpg|Finnish Title Card ThomasandStepneyWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card ThomasandStepney.png ThomasandStepney1.png|Stepney and Rusty ThomasandStepney2.png|Deleted scene ThomasandStepney3.png ThomasandStepney4.png|Douglas ThomasandStepney5.png|Gordon, Henry, and Stepney ThomasandStepney6.png|Stepney and Duck ThomasandStepney7.png ThomasandStepney8.png ThomasandStepney9.png ThomasandStepney10.png ThomasandStepney11.png ThomasandStepney12.png ThomasandStepney13.png|Thomas and Percy ThomasandStepney14.png ThomasandStepney15.png|Thomas and Duck ThomasandStepney16.png ThomasandStepney17.png ThomasandStepney18.png ThomasandStepney19.jpg ThomasandStepney20.png ThomasandStepney21.png ThomasandStepney22.png ThomasandStepney23.png ThomasandStepney24.png ThomasandStepney25.png ThomasandStepney26.png ThomasandStepney27.png ThomasandStepney28.png ThomasandStepney29.png ThomasandStepney30.png ThomasandStepney31.png ThomasandStepney32.png ThomasandStepney33.png ThomasandStepney34.png ThomasandStepney35.png ThomasandStepney36.png ThomasandStepney37.png ThomasandStepney38.png ThomasandStepney39.png ThomasandStepney40.png ThomasandStepney41.png ThomasandStepney42.png ThomasandStepney43.png ThomasandStepney44.png ThomasandStepney45.png ThomasandStepney46.png ThomasandStepney47.png ThomasandStepney48.png ThomasandStepney49.jpg ThomasandStepney50.png ThomasandStepney51.jpg|Stepney ThomasandStepney52.png ThomasandStepney53.png ThomasandStepney54.jpg ThomasandStepney55.png ThomasandStepney56.png ThomasandStepney57.png ThomasandStepney58.png ThomasandStepney59.png ThomasandStepney60.png ThomasandStepney61.png ThomasandStepney62.png ThomasandStepney63.png|Percy ThomasandStepney64.png ThomasandStepney65.png ThomasandStepney66.png ThomasandStepney67.png ThomasandStepney68.png ThomasandStepney69.png ThomasandStepney70.png|The Important Passenger ThomasandStepney71.png ThomasandStepney72.png ThomasandStepney73.png ThomasandStepney74.png ThomasandStepney75.png ThomasandStepney76.png ThomasandStepney77.png ThomasandStepney78.png ThomasandStepney79.png Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1995 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Http://films-tv-shows-and-wildlife.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Season_2_episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Passengers And Polish And Other Thomas Stories (1996, US) Category:Passengers And Polish And Other Thomas Stories (August 6, 1996) Full Category:Heroes (1998, US) Category:Heroes (August 18, 1998) Full Category:Tank Engine Stories (2009, US) Category:Tank Engine Stories (February 10, 2009) Full